Perseus Jackson - Adventures
by Imapyromaniac
Summary: Just a thing that I thought up. Basic betrayed, he does a lot of things and stuff. Leo gets in there too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set after Blood of Olympus, I own nothing but my soul. Wait no. That belongs to the devil.**

**Percy POV: **

I was kneeling on the floor, being annoyed by Zeus' horrible voice. Like seriously, why did his speeches have to be so darn long. I decided to think back on what brought me here.

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

_I had just gotten back from a quest issued by Athena to complete the twelve labors of Hercules. (I honestly don't know what was up with that guy, all he did was fight stuff and *poof* godhood) I also had to travel with the hunters of Artemis for six months. In all, nine months of my time was stolen. It took nine months to win Athena's blessing so I could marry her daughter, Annabeth. Annabeth. Oh how I loved her. I could just go on for years listing the things I loved about her. But I had no time for that. I was going to propose to her. I looked down at the small, black box that I was carrying. Inside was a beautiful golden ring with a diamond and special rubies lining it. I smiled and skipped to the beach, where I knew she was. As I was strolling through the woods, I heard a voice. I decided not to listen in, but a sentence stopped him in his tracks. _

"_Oh Andrew, you are such a great kisser, much better than Percy," said the voice. Annabeth. I quietly moved behind a tree and listened in. "Shhh… be quiet Annabeth, we don't want anyone to hear us. When are you going to dump that stupid son of Poseidon?" said the now-dubbed Andrew. "I will probably break up with him after he comes back from that sucky quest," (everyone but Chiron and the Gods think that he is on a quest to defeat the remaining monsters of Gaea.) said Annabeth. _

_I decided that this was enough. I stepped out from behind the tree, "No need to wait," my voice sounded deep and rumbling. The two jumped apart in surprise. The ground rumbled and the seas were angry, reflecting every one of my emotions. "You have the nerve to cheat on me after all we did together. I fell into Tartarus for you. I have known you for eight years, have been dating you for two of them. I've had your back when we were fighting monsters countless times. When I jumped into the Styx, do you know what brought me back? Do you?!" I roared. "N-no. I d-do not," stuttered Annabeth. "It was you! You were the one who pulled me out of that river! You were my mortal point!" I screamed over the pounding rain, "I was going to propose to you, but I suppose you wouldn't care. We are done," I announced._

_**3rd POV:**_

_Percy threw the box down and it smashed on a stone. He whirled around and walked back to camp. He stormed into his cabin and packed up his stuff. After that, he slashed up all of his pictures with Anna- no, HER in it. He walked up Half-Blood Hill and stopped by Thalia's tree. He patted Pelus on the head and told him to protect camp for him. Finally, he left camp with the intent of going to camp Jupiter. _

_As Percy was walking towards New York City, he was engulfed in a bright flash of light and transported to a familiar place. Like come on, who wouldn't remember the place where deities would vote on his death yearly?_

_~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~_

**Percy POV:**

"And that brings us to the point of this meeting," boomed Zeus. "You, Perseus Jackson have been accused of working with Gaea. Since you have been loyal to us before, and have proven yourself worthy, your punishment will be that you cannot contact the camps, hunters, amazons, or any demigod, satyr, nymph, or god. You have been banished from the Greco-Roman world. Goodbye, Perseus Jackson." "It's Percy Jackson," I muttered. After what Zeus said, the Olympian council went into chaos. Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Artemis were crying out in anger. Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Demeter didn't care. And finally, Ares, Athena, and Hera were voicing their agreement with Zeus' statement. I stood up and Zeus thundered **(A/N See what I did there? No? Ok, I'll stop now)** out, "SILENCE! Since I am the king of the gods, my word is final. Do you have any last words, Perseus Jackson?"

"Yes, I do," I said, "I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, bane of monsters, retriever of the master bolt, Hades helm and the golden fleece, journeyer of the sea of monsters and the labyrinth, holder of the sky, survivor of the battle of the labyrinth, the battle of Manhattan, the battle of Camp Jupiter, the battle of the camps and the second Giant War, the Bane of Titans, Kronos, Hyperion and Krios, most of the Giants and the primordial Gaia, unofficial leader of Camp Half-Blood, hero and saviour of Olympus twice, and the best sword fighter in 300 years, swear on the Styx that I will cut ties with all of the Greek and Roman Pantheon, and I will never come to your aid when you need me. I will get my revenge, and I will be your downfall," I spun on my heel and walked out of the throne room and into the elevator.

**A/N: End of chapter one! That was the first chapter I ever made and I thought it up in Math class. Sorry that it is super short and please give constructive criticism!**

**Credit to my friend for proofreading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is just what the gods said to the campers, it is a bit important. I also edited the rating to M, because there will be fighting scenes. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Zeus POV:**

I was sitting on my throne, reflecting on what happened when that wretched boy was so rude to me, and thought up a plan. That boy was a menace, and I needed to get rid of him for good. But I need Athena to help work out the details. I want that boy **gone**. I never want to see him again.

**3rd POV: **

Meanwhile Athena was in her palace, reading a dictionary. Again. Because why shouldn't you learn more stuff, the goddess of knowledge thought. Suddenly, the doors of her palace burst open, and Zeus sauntered in. "Lord Zeus", spoke Athena, bowing. "I need your help with something." They both went behind a door and implemented a plan into their minds...

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~Line Break! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

**Connor POV:**

I was in the middle of planning a prank with Travis, when the conch horn sounded for lunch. We packed up all of our mighty plans for the Aphrodite cabin that may or may not include makeup and water. We rounded up all of our cabin, and sat down on the crowded picnic tables. After lunch, Chiron announced some stuff about activities, but since I wasn't listening, I looked at the Poseidon table, which was . . . empty? What? Percy is always here for lunch, because he is always hungry. Hmmm…

Abruptly, two Gods appeared next to Chiron, Athena and Zeus. We all bowed in the customary manner, and Athena waved her hand for us to get back up. "There is an important matter that we need to discuss,-" Athena said, "-of one Perseus Jackson." The demigods muttered among themselves, confused. "Perseus Jackson has been accused of treason against the Gods." A frenzy broke out amongst the sons and daughters of the immortals. Jumbled words made way across the pavilion, with many bad words in them. "HOW DARE YOU, HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING AGAINST YOU PEOPLE!" Roared Clarisse. Chiron tried to calm down the campers, while Dionysus sat back, drinking a Coke bottle. Eventually, Chiron calmed all of the campers down.

"Thank you, Chiron." rumbled Zeus. "As we were saying, Perseus has been declared a traitor. He has turned his back on us and he swore on the Styx that he would never come to our aid and he cut all ties with us. He is a threat and anyone who goes against us and with him will also be called a threat." The campers whispered among themselves but were silenced by a glare from Athena. "Now, does anyone oppose this?" said Zeus, smirking. The campers were silent.

"Good. Now, resume your camp activities," Athena conveyed to the campers. We all filed out of the pavilion.

**A/N: Thank you for staying with me, my dear readers! I had a lot of stuff to do, so sorry for the delay. Credit to my friend for proofreading this.**


End file.
